Bruises
by StunningxBubbles
Summary: What happens when Blaine sees the bruises left on Kurt's body from his days at McKinley? Fluffy. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my..second Klaine fic. So bear with me on this one, guys. I got this idea from an old prompt I read somewhere on livejournal, and got inspiration! Yes!**

**So, I hope you enjoy this. Fluffy. Fluff. Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (if I did it'd be absolutely horrid) and nor do I own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer, other than in my dreams.**

"Hey I'll be back, I'm gonna change into my pajamas real quick!" Kurt said, still laughing over how Blaine looked when he met just Burt for the first time. And let's just say the short curly-haired singer looked very intimidated by the taller boys protective father. Even though the boys were just friends, Burt had been a little wary over the fact that another, _gay_ boy was spending the night in his _gay _sons room. But after a lot of convincing and begging he eventually agreed to it. He shook his head and smiled as he heard the laughter ring from his sons bedroom. Burt was glad his son finally found someone that understood what he was going through at McKinley.

"Okay! I'll be here." Blaine answered, running a hand through his hair that was now free from the gel he usually pounds on every day. But from a lot of persuasion from Kurt he decided to let it go naturally, cause the taller boy secretly loved it that way. Kurt entered his bathroom, undressed but then realized after pulling up his pajama bottoms that he forgot a shirt. Shit, he thought. He peered through the door to see Blaine spread out on his back on his bed with his eyes closed. He looked so gorgeous. He just wanted to straddle him and...no Kurt! No dirty thoughts! He's just your friend...unfortunately. Kurt frowned at the thought of never becoming more than friends with Blaine, and sighed before tiptoeing to his dresser to grab a shirt before Blaine saw him without one on.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine shot up so he was sitting on the bed behind Kurt.

"Wha...oh. Those." Kurt remembered he still had several, bad bruises covering his back and torso.

"Its nothing. Blaine. I'm fine." Kurt smiled slightly turning around to look the shorter boy in the eye. "Really."

"But...they look bad, Kurt. How?" Blaine asked, eyes scanning the younger boys body, eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"Locker slams, mostly. From McKinley." Kurt answered, feeling awkward with the eyes of his crush scanning over his half naked body.

"I'm...so sorry, Kurt. I cant believe they did that to you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment, Kurt. You're beautiful." Blaine finished before realizing what he let slip out his mouth before it was too late. Kurt, taken aback by the curly haired boys words felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

"Blaine, you...think that?" He questioned the older boy before taking a seat next to him on the bed. Taking Kurt's hand in his and turning to face him, he nodded and blushed slightly.

"No ones...ever told me that." Kurt commented sadly. Blaine stroked a thumb over the others hand before continuing.

"That's surprising. Cause it's true, Kurt. You're...-" He paused, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Blaine was not planning on letting his feelings slip this soon. They've barely known each other for a month! "You're the most beautiful, gorgeous, _angelic _boy I've ever laid eyes on. And that's the truth." Blaine said, looking deeply in those blue-green eyes full of shock and denial.

"Th-thank you. That means a lot...Blaine." Kurt's eyes darted around the room, feeling awkward as ever.

"I think I'll put a shirt on now..." He trailed off...trying to fight the deep red that now showed obviously in his cheeks.

"No. Just...can I see something?" Blaine asked, lifting his hand that wasn't still holding the taller boys to brush a strand out of Kurt's face.

"I...I guess." Kurt answered, not sure what Blaine had in mind. Then Blaine did something very unexpected. The shorter boy moved his head down to a bruise that was on Kurt's left shoulder and planted a soft kiss that caused sparks to spread all the way down Kurt's body to his toes. Kurt sucked in air before stiffening up.

"Shhh. Its okay. Lie down, please. On your stomach." Blaine whispered before Kurt did what was told, lying down slowly onto the mattress. He felt the weight of the older boy on him, who was now hovering over his body. Kurt felt Blaine's warm breath on his back and sighed. Blaine then started stroking a bruise that was on his right shoulder blade and left another tender kiss where it was. He found another bruise lower down on his spine and kissed that one too. He continued, each kiss causing goosebumps to rise on Kurt's porcelain skin. The younger boy closed his eyes and couldn't believe what was happening right now, so he let himself enjoy this before it all ended and Blaine ran away, regretting it all. All of the sudden, the soft kisses of Blaine's dry lips came to an abrupt stop. Here it comes...

"OH!" Kurt yelped, Blaine had latched his mouth onto a spot on his neck and was sucking lightly, circling his tongue over the taller boys soft skin. Blaine let his hand roam all over the boys body, feeling his slightly toned muscles.

"So...beautiful." He whispered after removing his mouth, which left an obvious bruise where it had been. Kurt breathed in heavily, anticipating what would happen next.

"Turn over, please." Blaine asked politely and licking his lips, looking down at the other boy in pure lust.

"O...okay." Kurt obliged, turning over slowly so he was looking up at the extremely handsome boy that is Blaine Anderson. He blushed immediately, suddenly feeling exposed.

"You are so cute. Can I..." Blaine hesitated before continuing.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Wh-what?" Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine wanted to kiss HIM? Oh my god!

Blaine looked at him with fear of rejection.

"Yes." Kurt said, and almost immediately Blaine's lips were on his. Kurt gasped and kissed the older boy back, feeling butterflies swarming in his stomach as they kissed slowly, getting used each others lips. Kurt lifted his hands to tangled them into the older boy's curls, wanting to do that for so long. He felt the tongue of the other boys slide across his bottom lip and opened his mouth enough to where Blaine's tongue darting in his mouth, reveling in the taste of the younger boy. He began massaging Kurt's tongue with his own, causing a low moan to escape from Kurt's lips. After a few moments, they broke apart unwillingly for air. Blaine gazed into Kurt's eyes before speaking.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He said, grinning.

"I doubt it's been as long as I've been wanting to." Kurt smirked, before pulling the boy back for another breathtaking kiss.

**AN: I know it ended like, really abruptly. But I kind of did it on purpose. So, review if you want me to make this a two-shot, or an actual, like story (not more than 10 chapters) with a plot.**

**I hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry if you thought this was another chapter to Bruises, but no worries! **

**Thanks to a lot of good feeback..**

**I will be continuing it into who knows how long story, called Summer Love (because I am horrible, horrible at titles). **

**So check it out here .net/s/7069430/1/Summer_Love**

**thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
